


New Year's Resolutions

by NerdyNostalgia



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNostalgia/pseuds/NerdyNostalgia
Summary: Simmons sat on the bench and watched the fireworks fill the air as the New Years was welcomed by the citizens of Chorus. He almost couldn’t believe that they were back, not that it was unpleasant to be back. At least there were no life and death situations going on. He needed a break after what they had been through. He still shuddered every time he thought about it all. He barely registered when Grif sat next to him. Seeing the orange sim trooper sit next to him calmed something in him. He was still shaken by past events. He had gotten so used to Grif being by his side that he hadn’t realised how big of a hole it would leave when he wasn’t there. It had shaken a few things lose and made him come to some realisations.Simmons makes a choice when asked about his New Year's resolutions.
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	New Year's Resolutions

Simmons sat on the bench and watched the fireworks fill the air as the New Years was welcomed by the citizens of Chorus. He almost couldn’t believe that they were back, not that it was unpleasant to be back. At least there were no life and death situations going on. He needed a break after what they had been through. He still shuddered every time he thought about it all. He barely registered when Grif sat next to him. Seeing the orange sim trooper sit next to him calmed something in him. He was still shaken by past events. He had gotten so used to Grif being by his side that he hadn’t realised how big of a hole it would leave when he wasn’t there. It had shaken a few things lose and made him come to some realisations.

He looked at Grif out of the corner of his eye and knew now that he didn’t want to live a life that didn’t have Grif in it. He knew that he wanted Grif beside him. He wanted a few other things but he wasn’t sure how to broach the subject with his best friend. How could he? Could he be the first one to disrupt the delicate balance of their relationship and give a voice to whatever it was that was between them?

“You got any New Years resolutions?” Grif asked.

His voice made Simmons jump and turn his head towards him. He shrugged, thinking about it.

“Do you?” He asked instead of answering.

“I asked first.”

“I asked second.”

The two shared a smile as they slipped into silence. They turned back towards the fireworks and Simmons couldn’t help but think about Grif’s question. Had he made any New Years resolutions? He supposed he had in a way. He wanted to make sure Grif knew that he didn’t hate him but did see him as a friend.

After a moment thinking about it he slid his hand across the bench and put his hand over Grif’s. He let it rest there and he could feel the nerves and embarrassment growing at having been so forward. He could also feel his face heating up the longer the silence went on. Eventually Grif moved and twisted his hand so that their fingers intertwined. The two still said nothing and Simmons was sure he was about to combust with how hot his face was feeling. The two sat like that for a while and eventually Simmons began to calm down as he got used to them holding hands. He found that he really liked holding Grif’s hand in such a casual way.

The fireworks came to a crescendo and Simmons turned to Grif. He turned to Simmons and lifted an eyebrow in question. He couldn’t decipher the look on Simmons’ face but it seemed that the maroon soldier was figuring something out.

“Simmons?”

Simmons blinked at his name but otherwise didn’t move for several moments. It was beginning to unnerve Grif when he spoke, “I guess I do have some New Years resolutions.”

“Oh yeah, what are they?” He asked, ready to tease him about them. What happened next was the last thing he was expecting.

Simmons let go of his hand and wrapped his arms around Grif’s shoulders. As they were sat next to each other it made the hug a bit awkward but neither really minded. Grif froze but came to when Simmons rested his head on his shoulder. Grif wrapped his arms around Simmons and the two sat there. Neither knew how long for but it wasn’t long before Simmons lifted his head. He looked at Grif’s face and again Grif couldn’t decipher it. He couldn’t wonder long when Simmons leaned in and pressed their lips together.

It was a quick kiss as Simmons pulled away as red as his armour but Grif followed him and pressed their lips together again. They continued to kiss as it was like once they started they couldn’t, or rather didn’t want to, stop. Grif pulled Simmons closer and ran a hand through his hair before cupping the cyborg’s cheek. Simmons kept his arms wrapped around Grif’s shoulders.

They eventually pulled away and it finally dawned on Simmons what he had done. If he wasn’t red before he certainly was now. He tried to pull further away but Grif wouldn’t let him.

Grif smirked, “So what was it about your New Years resolutions?”

Simmons rolled his eyes, “Take a guess, fat-arse.”

“If you say so, smart-arse.”

Grif leaned in again and kissed Simmons. He really couldn’t get enough, and he was going to enjoy this for as long as he could. Simmons equally was enjoying as much as he could. After tonight things may change and they may return to how they were but for now they were going to indulge in what they both had been wanting for a while.


End file.
